This report summarizes the efforts made by the University of Puerto Rico Medical School to continue a strong multidisciplinary Cancer Education Program and to expand and enrich it to make it responsive to current and future needs in cancer education vis-a-vis the unique characteristics of cancer in Puerto Rico. To meet such needs and comply with relevant priorities cancer education will be augmented in breath and scope to all levels. A series of expansions of new programs are discussed: viz.: expansion of the cancer clinical associates program; creation of a base for educating oncologic nurses; the continuation of a basic science program aimed at orienting such scientists on clinical problems, the establishment of a joint Tumor Clinic and the creation of Human Oncologic Department at University District Hospital and the development of strong continuing medical education activities for area physicians. Most of the teaching activities are open to practicing physicians and will be offered to physicians attending formal continuing educational programs in the Medical School. This improved and expanded program in cancer teaching will result in an increase of well trained physicians for service patients in Puerto Rico. This has become a particularly acute problem given the rapid expansion of the outreach activities in cancer being carried out by other campus divisions, such as the Puerto Rico Cancer Center. It must be emphasized that this pogram is attuned to respond to the need in educating high quality professionals in cancer for Puerto Rico. This is to be done in harmony with federal as well as local priorities and directives, and without doing violence to the principles of academic freedom.